The Denialist
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: The four of them are invited to a party, dress code is women:dresses and men:tuxedos! This is told in Jackie's point of view! Robbie/Jackie. I think there is more swearing in this than normal so I apologise if that is the case! Only a one chapter fic!


**A/N: I know I said I was going to give up with Robbie and Jackie for a while but some great ideas are forming in my head so oh well! I will be publishing a new chapter for Sorry in a few days and I will be publishing a Princess Diaries one soon as well. Anyway hope you enjoy this, if you didn't read the summary then it is told in Jackie's point of view, I don't think I've got her acting like she would in this particular situation but it's still quite a good story I think!**

So here I am, standing in the same place that I've worked in for the last twenty years, watching the same man that I've felt so many emotions for, that it's unbelievable. He, Robbie Ross, was with some blond girl that could have passed for his daughter yet, there they were kissing until they had ran out of oxygen. Stuart came over to join me and looked down at the 'couple' that were in direct view of this office.

"Seriously Stuart, she's young enough to be dating his son!" He turned to face me with a slight grin,

"It's alright Jackie, she's only one of his 'weekers' and anyway since when did you start caring who he was snogging?" I looked at him with a completely confused face,

"His whats?"

"Oh you don't know about the categories of Robbie's dates do you?" I had a blank look on my face. "Look, if the girl is going to last one week or under she's a 'weeker', two weeks is a 'fortnighter', there's hardly any that last three weeks and then it's the 'monthers' and we've never had to create a name for any longer because there hasn't been one... And how could I forget the 'denialists'!"

I was starting to understand but I wanted to know more about the last group he mentioned; the 'denialists', "What are they?"

"Well technically it's not they, it's she: there's only one of them. She denies that she has ever fell for Robbie even though she automatically flirts with him when he gets into the station and even when you-I mean she gets into an argument with him, everyone can see that the do unintentionally love each other. If you-I mean she realises it then she could be the woman who spends the rest of their life with him.

Then Matt came in and started to talk to us, Robbie came in a couple of minutes later, looking utterly breathless (whether that was due to the blond or to running up the stairs, I'll never know). I wasn't really listening to Matt because I was still lost in what Stuart had told me, until I heard the words, "all of us" "invited" "party". I stared at him, "What did you just say?"

"We've been invited to a party hosted by the Chief Constable, in two weeks time. Apparently it's at a posh hotel so we have to dress appropriately, which means Jackie that you will have to wear a nice dress!"

This must be some sort of hideous joke: 1. I don't do parties and 2. I, on no occasion apart from my wedding, wear dresses! I looked over at the other two guys for some support but they made it, if possible, worse. Stuart had a shit sympathetic look on his face and Robbie was being a huge prick by nearly crying with laughter, I tried to give him my best death glare but it didn't really do anything.

"Are you fucking kidding me Matt?!" I was getting angrier by the second and that only made Robbie laugh harder.

"Afraid not Jackie. We have to wear tuxedos as well!"

"Please don't say we need a 'date' as well" Surprisingly I didn't ask that, it was Stuart. Robbie, meanwhile, had actually progressed on to having to wipe tears from his eyes. Stupid arse!

"Well the Chief didn't say it was mandatory but he thinks it will be better courtesy if we did."

"Who else is going?"

"More or less all of Glasgow's CID!"

The two of us both said "shit!" at the same time, while Robbie was trying to take some deep breaths to calm himself down. "Well it's alright for you Matt, you actually have a date!" Matt had a girlfriend of a few weeks, her name was Jenny, she seemed quite nice when I met her the other night. I think Stuart does have a boyfriend but he's keeping it quiet just now and I don't have anyone, as usual!

"Hey Jackie I'll accompany you!" The prick had stopped laughing and was actually being serious.

"Yeah funny Robbie! One slight problem you already have a girlfriend." In the safety of my own brain I was truthfully wanting to go with him but there were so many complications with these thoughts!

"I don't! If you had carried on spying on us out of the window you would have saw me insulting her, by accident obviously, and her dumping me there and then!" My thoughts couldn't contain their happiness at these words and all my mouth said was "Oh."

"I'll take that as a yes then!" He was still a stupid prick, but he was a very cute, kind, stupid prick! And now I was going to this obscene party with him as my date AHHH!! What is wrong with me, I must be going mad: I just mentally screamed because I was going with Robbie?!

**One week later**

This is hopeless! I'm shopping for a dress that doesn't make me look ugly but there doesn't seem to be such a thing! I've tried on about five of them now, all different shapes and colours but it isn't helping. Then I look right in front of me and see this absolutely beautiful red pencil dress with a bit of black lace at the top of it, hanging there. It will probably look horrible on me but I have to try it out! I wonder if Robbie had this much trouble choosing a tux, come to think of it men have it so much easier when it comes to clothes!

**The night of the party**

Robbie is coming to pick me up at half past six, it's six o'clock just now and I've done my hair and put on a tiny amount of make up already so now I'm trying to fit into the red dress, which shockingly doesn't make me look too bad!

**Beep! Beep!**

Who the fuck is using there car's horn so much?! NO!! It's Robbie, why is he so early and great, now the zip on my dress doesn't want to go up any further! I open my bedroom window and see that Robbie has got out and is now looking up at me, I feel like either screaming at him or murdering him!

"Get up here you pathetic tosser and help me finish getting dressed!" We both laugh a little then I see him run over to my door and hear him coming up the stairs.

"Hey Jackie, I got really bored at my place so I came over to see if there was anything I could do." And he gave me the smile that has won me over so many times before, so I can't really stay mad at him for much longer.

"Well you could try and fix this bloody zip; if it doesn't work then the dress won't stay on me and I won't be going to this party!"

"So you want me to not fix it and then you can stay here?" He was just teasing me as he normally does. He hadn't really looked at what I was wearing and when he did, I could swear that his mouth wouldn't close for a few seconds and that his eyebrows went up a little.

"You don't think it's over the top do you Robbie?" He just stared at me, shaking his head,

"Nope. It's perfect, you look stunning!" I could somehow sense that he was telling the truth when he said it. He walked over to me and put one of his hands on the zipper and the other was keeping the top of it in place. I can feel the heat of his skin on my back and I hate to admit it but Stuart might have been correct in saying that I have fell for Robbie Ross. But something has to spoil this moment for me and looking at Robbie's face I think it is going to happen in about two seconds time.

"Jackie you're the first person to find out that I'm in love with someone."

That was it. That was the moment where everything else seemed so meaningless. Robbie was in love with someone else. Probably with some girl who I couldn't even contend with. Why is this happening just after I've realised that I'm in love with him?! Wait I can't let him see me with my defences this low so I put on my best "happy" face and say a couple of octaves higher than I should have,

"So what's she like then?"

"She's amazing; she has brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that makes me give in to whatever she wants." He had the look in his eyes that told me he was truly in love with this girl and I couldn't bear to look at it any longer, I barely noticed that his hands were now resting on my hips,

"I need to... get the make up out of my bathroom." It was the only excuse that I could think of and I knew it was rubbish but I had to go to a room that I could lock myself in for a few minutes.

After a couple of minutes of silent crying I could hear Robbie next to the door, waiting for me to open up. He didn't know I was upset but I think he was a little worried about me. I tried to hide the fact that I had been crying and then opened the door. As soon as I did, I felt Robbie's arms around my waist,

"You know that you are a crap liar and you aren't that good at wiping away tears!" And then I saw his face moving towards mine and felt his lips brush away a tear that had escaped and was now on my cheek. I am so confused, if he is in love with someone, why was he kissing my cheek, it can't mean anything, can it? He realised that I was a bit puzzled so said,

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Jackie! You're the stunning brunette that I'm in love with, I have been for years but it took me until tonight to realise it! By the way you are very cute when you're confused!" Oh my dear lord, I feel like running around, screaming at the top of my voice but I keep my voice steady,

"I'm in love with you too." I try to reach for his lips but he's quicker and manages to capture mine before I notice. We somehow move into the bedroom and fall on to my bed, I can feel his hand travelling up my thigh and under my dress and my hands are messing up his hair a little, I think. I've wanted this for so long but then I remember why we're dressed up in the first place and manage to say so in between kissing. He eventually rolls off me and starts laughing, it's quite contagious so by the time we stop, we don't really know why we're laughing and if we don't hurry up then we will be late for this party.

It takes me another few minutes to get these brilliant black heels on and then Robbie grabs my hand and pulls me towards his car. Just before he starts the engine he turns to face me and leans forward and we kiss, it seems so normal to be kissing him. I have to say it: I do love this man with so much of my heart!

When we get to the party Matt and Stuart (with their dates) are waiting for us at the bar with our drinks. Me and Robbie have stupid grins on our faces but no matter how much we try to stop them, they keep reappearing. Robbie's arm is still snaked around my waist and I think Matt has noticed because he keeps giving us funny looks, but I'm not going too tell Robbie to get off me anytime soon!

"Jackie, you look really nice tonight." I think Stuart is trying to work how why I'm so happy but little does he know that it has absoloutely nothing to do with a dress!

"Thanks Stuart, I like the tux!"

Robbie had to go to the toilet at that minute so he left me with Matt and Stuart,

"Jackie, is there something going on between you and Robbie?" I had been waiting for Matt to ask that since we got here so I have to answer truthfully,

"Yeah, we're in love, plain and simple!" If the grin on my face could have widened any more, it would have.

Matt and Stuart are suddenly confused, "What happened?"

"He turned up at my flat and basically told me he had just realised that he was in love with me, and after what Stuart told me a couple of weeks ago I had to admit I had fallen in love with him too!"

Robbie appeared back at my side so I quickly told him that I had told Matt and Stuart about us so he put his hands on each side of my face and kissed me full-force. Does this night really have to end, it's just so utterly perfect?

He broke the kiss off a little bit later and he leant over to whisper into my ear,

"Listen to what song is playing!" I try to hear the music and then I realize what it is.

"Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yep!" It was the exact same song that we had danced to at the tango club ages ago!

"So would you care for a dance, my fair lady?" He was holding his hand out for me to accept,

"I would love to, kind sir!"

I think we both noticed how good the other one was at the dance, well I say 'we' I actually mean Robbie definately hadn't forgotten how to dance properly! We didn't say a word during the whole dance we just stared in each others' eyes. I know it sounds cheap and over-used but everything apart from him seemed to blank out in them couple of minutes.

As he pulled me back up after the last drop he kissed me and soon enough we were away in our own little world again, doing absolutely nothing but snogging! It's like I'm some sort of teenager with a crush on the school's most popular boy, which is probably the truth but he feels the same way so it can be permitted can't it?

Eventually we run out of air so we go back over to Matt and Stuart who still have their mouths hanging open,

"Where the hell did you two learn to dance so well together?!"

Robbie answered this time, "A tango club, just before Jackie's wedding," He grinned a bit after saying that but managed to carry on, "Stuart might remember that case."

"Yeah I certainly do but I can't believe that you actually danced in that club during the case!"

"It's not my fault I didn't want Jackie to get married so soon, I was trying everything to stop it!" I never knew that was what he had felt like back then, I feel terrible now...

Well I feel terrible for approximately ten seconds until he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck and hair, I love this man so much and he loves me!

**Reviews please! Lee xx**


End file.
